The Bachelor: Meet Finnick Odair
by WritingStoriesIsLife
Summary: Finnick Odair is just a hot twenty-four year old guy. He is an underwear model and lifeguard. The perfect boyfriend right? Since his last girlfriend shattered his heart into a million pieces last year, Finnick is ready to begin his quest to find love. But can he find it on the hit-show "The Bachelor" along with the twenty-five gorgeous women of the Hunger Games trilogy?
1. Meet Finnick

**Caesar Flickerman**

I sat on the red velvet chair with my legs crossed. I slicked back my power blue hair and gave a plastic smile to the audience/camera. I was truly nervous about this new show I had created.

A million of thoughts raced in my mind.

What if it doesn't work?

What if my contestants sue me?

What if my show is forced to close down?

Finally I erased these thoughts from my mind and my eyes bored into the audience.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to The Bachelor!" I grinned.

The audience were cheering. Just like every year, their annoying high-pitched sounds hurt my ears. And the lights were way too bright. I have to get someone to fix that.

"This show is all about love. To find the perfect sense of romance in the world. And this contestant is Finnick Odair!"

The tall and handsome stud strutted over to my direction and he took a seat.

"Hello, Caesar. It's great to meet you. And the Capitol of course!" He made a sexy-looking smiled and his gazed upon the audience.

"So... I hear your looking for love. Meeting twenty-four gorgeous women too. Ready for that?"

"Yes, Caesar. I am ready to meet my Destined-Bride. It's hard looking for the Perfect Woman,"

"and I can't wait to see the twenty-four gorgeous women. It might be all of you guys..." Finnick purred.

The multicolored monsters began cheering once again. I wanted to kill myself right there and then.

"I'm sorry, Capitolians. Only girls from different Districts can play." I said nervously.

The audience begins moaning.

"Well, here's the game. You have to take each girl on dates. There are different kinds of dates. A group date which consists of at least six girls. And a double-date which is two girls. And finally, a Special Romantic One-on-One-Date. But of course there will be the _**Rose Ceremony**_. The Bachelor's pool of Bachelorettes will diminish each week. Up to one or two girls will be eliminated. You can only eliminate the girls which you haven't made a special connection yet."

"What happens if they are eliminated?" He asked.

"Then they are sent back home."

"And how do I keep my favorite Bachelorettes while the game goes on?" Finnick continued.

"Easy. You give your Special Girls a Red Rose which keeps them in the game." I smiled with mischief.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen, 16**

** Hunter**

**District 12: Coal**

Prim's sobs was annoying, especially four o' clock in the morning!

I continued to roast Buttercup's body on the fire-spit. It smelled delicious. Normally, I'm not a cruel person, but we were running out of food and money here. This was the only thing left to do. Roast Buttercup over the fire.

On the brighter side, I made Prim some fur-gloves made out of Buttercup's fur. After realizing what I had just done, she threw the gloves back at my face. How ungrateful! Millions of kids here in District Twelve are running out there naked! To me and them, these pieces of cloth are luxury. I could probably sell them at the Hob for thirty bucks.

I sniffed.

Something was burning.

I looked down to see Buttercup's body which was blackened. It was no longer a cooked light red.

"KATNISS! ARE YOU DONE YET!" the old witch shouted.

The little old blonde poked her head out of the door.

"C'MON, HURRY! YOU HAVE TO GET READY!"

"For what?" I asked, dropping Buttercup's corpse.

"You know..." she said with a hint of a smile.

"I am not watching The Bachelor with you!" I snapped.

"Oh... Your gonna be in it." Mom retorted.

It takes a while for me to understand. She wants me to go in a show where I have to fight for my own man? NOT!

"Nope!" I said simply.

"Ooh, is it the one with Finnick Odair in it?! I want in!" Prim smiled, barely getting over Buttercup's death.

What?! Prim? Tiny Innocent Prim wanting to become a Bachelorette?

"See? Even your own sister is up for it! Your both going!"

Prim made a tiny fist and punched the air. "YES!"

"Fine! I will do anything to prevent my sister's first breakup!" I declared.

"Good... Everything is according to plan. Even if you guys said 'no', I already signed you in."

* * *

**Clove Laboy, 15**

**Career-In-Training **

**District 2: Masonry  
**

I listened intently to my parents as they were praising me. They were all prepping me up for the brand new show. And guess what it is called? The Bachelor! And Finnick Odair is so hot! I want to lick his six-pack abs and other muscly parts of his body...

"Clove, you have a sparkle. Do not let any of the other girls take away your sparkle." Mom said.

"If these girls start getting in your way, you can kill em'." Daddy winked.

"Yeah, Dad. Whatevs. I can totally win." I snorted.

"Clove, remember you will always be my little girl." Mom said, breaking down into tears.

I picked up a sleek black throwing knife from the rack. It had three holes in the middle of the blade which makes it lighter. It also had a leather wrapping around the handle which also had holes. I threw it at a Liam Hemsworth poster which was found in the 2013. The blade seared through the forehead and it stuck to the wall.

That shut my Mom up.

"If this Finny or Nicky guy doesn't treat you like a lady, call me and I will kill him myself."

"First off, Daddy, it's Finnick. He is totally hot. No need to hurt his sexy face." I pouted.

I began playing with my new Samsung Galaxy III which was pretty cool. It had a big screen and I started texting my friends. I got it for my Quinceanera. Well I'm not Mexican, but I get to have these lavish parties when I turn a certain age from different cultures. Next year, I will celebrate my Sweet Sixteen! And Mommy told me I will be able to drink beer! :)


	2. The Interviews

**Primrose Everdeen, 12**

**Goat Milker**

**District 12: Coal**

So Katniss and I finally made it to the "Land of the Fish". It's actually called District Four, but I don't care. We walked up to this professional-looking lady who was carrying a large camera. The word _Bachelor _was plastered on her back. I think this is the part where we sign in to become a Bachelorette. I can't wait!

"Hello, my name is Prim. Primrose Everdeen. And I come from Twelve." I said professionally and cooly. When it comes to talking with these people, you have to act all professional or lawyer-like. Say that you live in a giant house and you own an iPhone.

The woman's brown eyes narrow.

"You look a little young to become a Bachelorette." she clucked.

Before I could even say a word, Katniss beats me to it. "Uhh... She has this disease. Yup a disease."

"Disease?"

"Yup! A disease that makes her look younger," Katniss pants, "she's actually thirty-four years old!"

The woman rolled her eyes and said, "Come with me. I'm going to interview you."

* * *

**Primrose Everdeen's Interview****  
**

"So... My name is Cynthia-Rose. And here's the first question. What's your sob story?"

Hmm... Where do I start?

"Well... A few years ago, we were very poor and starving. This blonde guy named Pita? Peena? Peeta? Well, What's-His-Face threw bread at my younger sister's face. And many years before that, our dad exploded in a mine."

"Okay... What's your occupation?"

"I'm a Goat Milker. I have this goat named Lady who is actually a man. I squeeze her and yellow milk comes out."

"Where do you live?"

"I live in District Twelve. The Seams. It's a place where butt-naked kids run around."

"Finally, why are you interested in the Bachelor, Finnick Odair?"

"Well... Last year, I was dumped by Rory Hawthorne. He left me for this chick named Posey. A white trash-name. And I thought Rory was the man I ever wanted. He was gorgeous. So sexy. Ever since the Bachelor came out and Finnick Odair was in it, I realized I could find love again. Even though I'm like twelve and your too stupid to think I was thirty-four, I realized I was ready for commitment. I am ready for love. And people may not think that a twelve-year-old girl cannot find love at all. I am ready to get serious. Ready to become pregnant and have twins named Nick and Nicky!"

Apparently, the woman was crying because of my awesome speech.

* * *

**Glimmer Shine, 17  
**

**Kindergarten Class Pencil Sharpener/Textbook Passer/Snacks**

**District 1: Luxury**

"Hello. My name is Glimmer Shine..." I said in a seductive tone. I could see that this woman was shaking. She loved me. She loved my chest and wavy blonde hair. I am sexy and I get whatever I want.

"Hu-Hhh-ii... Glimmer. What's your occupation?"

"I'm a student at Tinton Falls Elementary School. I'm in kindergarten. I failed kindergarten twelve times because of my potty-training problems. I sharpen pencils, crayons, and pens. I pass out the textbooks and coloring books. I also pass out juice boxes and Goldfish crackers. Successful right?"

"Sure... What's your sob story?"

"Obviously, I failed kindergarten twelve times. I had a total of 48 boyfriends. Half of them I am still dating. Half of twenty-four, I am cheating on. I also have a futuristic boyfriend, Finnick Odair!"

"O-" I cut her off.

"Did I mention I shoved an iPhone up my butt?"

"FINE! YOUR IN!" the woman shrieked.

I tossed my wavy hair over my shoulder and smirked.

* * *

**Finch 'Foxface', 16**

**Scientist/Blood Technician/Meteorologist/Professor/Therapist**

**District 5: Power**

"Hello... My name is Finch." I said softly.

"What?"

"Finch." I repeated.

"Excuse me?" the woman replied stupidly.

I sighed. This is gonna take forever.

"The **true finches** are passerine birds in the family **Fringillidae**. They are predominantly seed-eating songbirds. Most are native to the Northern Hemisphere, but one subfamily is endemic to the Neotropics, one to the Hawaiian Islands, and one subfamily – monotypic at genus level – is found only in the Palaearctic. The scientific name Fringillidae comes from the Latin word _fringilla_ for the Common Chaffinch (_Fringilla coelebs_) – a member of that last subfamily – which is common in Europe. Many birds in other families are also commonly called "finches", including some species in the very similar-looking waxbills or estrildid finches (family Passeridae, subfamily Estrildinae) of the Old World tropics and Australia; several groups of the bunting and American sparrow family (Emberizidae); and Darwin's finches of the Galapagos islands, which provided evidence of natural selection and are now recognized to be peculiar tanagers."

"Straight from Wikipedia." I wheezed.

"What?"

"I SAID MY NAME IS FINCH!"

The woman stared at me as if I was a crazy person.

"Foxface? Got that." the woman said, writing on her clipboard.

I face-palmed. I don't get why people keep on calling me that.

"We have time for one more question. What's your occupation."

"I'm a Scientific Blood Technologist slash Technician. I work in the science field. I can also predict the weather."

She nods, barely listening.

"I am also the Weather Girl on Channel Five."

* * *

**Annie Cresta, 22  
**

**Runaway Mental Patient**

**District 4: Fishing**

I walked around in circles, dazed. I pointed at imaginary butterflies which were flying in the air. Haha! 'BUTT' is in the word butterfly! Hehe. I began spinning around like a ballerina, shouting, "I'm Italian!"

"Annie, calm down. Your wasting your time." the Interviewer said calmly.

"I LIKE BUTTER COOKIES!" I screamed. Then I notice how a glass vase shatters into a million.

"FINNICK IS SEXY!"

"I guess that will be your answer for why you are interested in the Bachelor."

Finally, I just stood there, staring into space. I picked my nose and threw the booger into the woman's face.


	3. The First and Second Rose

**Finch 'Foxface', 16**

**Therapist, Special E.D. Teacher, Scientist, and Meteorologist**

**District 5: Power**

Twenty-five of us were sitting in the Bachelor Mansion. Just a minute ago, I was memorizing each of the contestants' names. It only took a couple of seconds since I was very smart. I began reciting the names in my mind while Prim began telling me her father died.

_Annie Cresta, Rue Hershey, Clove Laboy, Magsina 'Mags' Dolly, Primrose Everdeen, Lavinia Sharkey, Enobaria LockJaw, Glimmer Shine, Johanna Mason, Cashmere Moneybags, Delly Cartwright, Effie Trinket, Wiress Rendwick, Madge Undersee, Marvelous 'Marvel' Chocolate, Tigris Salmonella, Ripper Grey, Atala BrickHead, Octavia Eatsalot, Jayla Snow (President Snow's Granddaughter), Maysilee Donner, and four other unimportant people._

"I saw it with my own eyes! There was blood everywhere!" Prim sobbed.

"And how do you feel about that?" I asked nonchalantly, pretending to write these awful feelings of hers on paper.

"Blood! Blood! Blood!" Prim wailed.

I quickly pulled out a registration form from my front pocket.

"What is this?" Prim sniffed.

"I'm a Doctor at a Psychiatric Hospital. See me on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays." I smiled.

"But..."

"Ladies, Finnick is finally here." Caesar Flickerman grinned.

* * *

**Finnick Odair, 24**

**Underwear Model, Lifeguard, and Swimming Instructor**

**District 4: Fishing**

As I walked into the room, feeling all sexy and gorgeous, a smirk formed on my face. But it faded away when I saw all of the Barn Yard Animals eating the couches and screaming. Their ages were a huge variety, ranging from a twelve-year-old to an eighty-year-old. I thought I told Caesar to only gather girls from sixteen to twenty-four.

Only a few of the girls caught my eye.

Glimmer, the hot blonde, was busy stuffing an iPhone into her mouth. Hm... She's hot so I guess I will keep her for a couple of weeks. Can't have the Capitol thinking I'm an idiot or something.

Katniss, the depressed-brunette, sighed as she inspected her nails. She's hot as well, but let's see how her attitude towards me goes.

Foxface, the ginger, was doing Accelerated Math. Something to do with hard math equations. She twirled the pencil in one hand and began tapping an expensive calculator with another hand. I think I like her. She seems very smart. I need girls like that.

I guess that's pretty much it.

* * *

**Clove Laboy, 15**

**Career-In-Training**

**District 2: Masonry**

Finnick was finally here. He was wearing a tight white tank-top which makes his tanned skin glow. His bronze colored hair makes his green eyes sparkle as well. It just makes him so damn gorgeous! I wondered why I did not have a boyfriend yet.

"Ladies... Wow... Uh... The date card is here..." Finnick said awkwardly.

Before he could walk away, I ran towards him. "See this tattoo of a heart? There is only half of it because you will be the one to complete it!"

Finnick looked very puzzled. "Just take this, kid." He gave me a rose...

A rose... I am the first contestant with a rose. How amazing is that? Does he love me? A red rose means that I am going to be safe for the first Rose Ceremony. Oh God! I can't wait to text my friends!

Prim was the first one to reach the date card.

She ripped it open and read the card.

_"The youngest flowers of the garden will finally reach the sunshine. Love, Finnick."_

"What does that mean?" Katniss asked.

"That means Rue and Prim will go on to their first date." Foxface stated.

"Crap."

* * *

**Rue Hersey, 33 (12)**

**Fruit Gatherer**

**District 11: Agriculture**

Wow... Prim and I are the first contestants to get a date. Well, a group-date which isn't that bad. The both of us walked outside looking for Finnick. There he was, leaning against the tree. He looked so handsome.

I will finally get my chance of true love. I will finally experience what it is like to be a young and mature adult. I think I have the responsibility of having a boyfriend. None of my sisters or parents get that. They think I am too irresponsible. I will prove them wrong. I will be the girl that Finnick decides to get married with. I will have a giant ring on my finger.

"Don't you guys love the fresh air?" Finnick said softly while stripping off his shirt.

God...

He was handsome in every way. He was so gorgeous. Why can't he just kill off Prim and the others so I could win. I can imagine myself sleeping next to him when I turn sixteen.

"We need to talk." Sexy whispered.

"About what?" Prim chirped.

"I know that the both of you lied about your ages... Your not in your thirties. Your both children. I cannot be seen as a pedophile. I just hope you understand."

I did not pay attention to what he was saying. I spied a fresh rose behind his back. That was for me. Definitely. Why would he want a little white girl? No one wants one. Just me.

"I know this was supposed to be a fun date. But you guys are too young. I can only give one rose for this date,"

"So Prim... Would you accept this rose?"

Once Prim accepted the rose and cuddled with it, my heart snapped in half. I was so confident that I would get this rose. But what happened now? Clove and Prim are the first ones to get a rose which isn't fair. He bended the rules.

So I slapped Finnick and grabbed a red rose from the garden. Then I stomped back into the mansion.

* * *

**So... That was the whole thing. Sucks right? The Rose will be on the next chapter and the next date will be even better. Promise! Lots of fluff! :) **

**Will Rue Hershey be eliminated?**

**See you next time on the Bachelor! XD**


End file.
